It's Over
by ashes and cinders
Summary: Kagome catches InuYasha sneaking back to camp in the middle of the night and suspects that he had gone to see Kikyo. Are her suspicions correct? Or is she way off base? (Final Act did not happen)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's my latest story! Thank you to MissKitty35 and Guardiangirl24 who reviewed my last story,** _ **The Look.**_ **I rediscovered this story in one of my old notebooks a few weeks ago and decided to finish and post it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. (Cries in corner)**

 **On with the story!**

 **It's Over**

It happened again. But this time things were different. She wasn't just going to accept things this time.

Kagome sat there waiting. She had woken up to see him running off again. Not that it was much of a surprise.

They had defeated Naraku and were on their way back to Keade's village to celebrate. Kagome knew it was only a matter of time InuYasha sent her home… forever.

Ove the last three years she had really come to love him. Though she would drop dead before admitting it out loud. (Not that it made any difference seeing as anyone with eyes, excluding InuYasha, could see she loved him.)

She knew that eventually he would send her home so he could be with Kikyo. But knowing it didn't stop the pain of seeing him run off.

' _If he's going to send me home, I wish he would just do it already instead of torturing me like this.'_ Kagome thought.

She could feel his aura now. He was coming back.

' _At least he didn't leave with her,'_ she thought.

He was back. And of course, the first thing he said to her was, "What are you doing awake? Get some sleep. We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow."

She just stared at him and then laid down.

 **X X X**

She was yawning again. She just knew it was getting on his nerves but she couldn't help it.

"You wouldn't be yawning if you hadn't stayed up so late last night," he replied.

' _Oh, and it's my fault for staying up late? I was worried about_ _ **him**_ _!'_ Kagome screamed in her head.

 **X X X**

They were about ten minutes from the village now and Kagome hadn't said a word to InuYasha all day. And boy was it pissing him off!

"Alright Kagome, I let it slide before but you haven't said a word to me all day!"

"And you've got a problem with that? You're usually telling me to shut up!" Kagome screamed.

He couldn't come up with a good reply to that one seeing as she was right. The thing was she usually hadn't talked to him when he did something wrong, only he hadn't done something to get her upset in a while right?

Wrong.

"Sit!"

His lack of reply just made her angrier. How could he just stand there acting as if nothing had happened? After all the pain he put her through?

True, she hadn't seen Kikyo's soul collecters, but where else would InuYasha run off to in the middle of the night?

He could tell she was angry with him. But for what? The only time she 'sat' him like that was when he ran off to Kikyo. He hadn't done that for weeks!

'Uh oh.' She was up last night. She saw when he came back. Did she think he had snuck off to Kikyo again?

' _Oh great, am I in for it now!'_ he thought, praying she'd only 'sit' him once.

His prayers were unanswered.

"Sit, sit, SIT!" she screamed and then she ran off yelling back, "I'll see yu at the village you guys!"

"I wonder what he did this time?" Sango asked.

"Who knows?" Miroku asked.

"Idiot," Shippo replied.

She ran until she came to the outskirts of the village and then she quickly walked to Kaede's hut.

"Hi Keade!" said Kagome.

"Hello Kagome! Keade looked around then asked, "Where are the others?"

:Helping InuYasha out of his crater. They should be here soon," replied Kagome.

"Alright Kagome, what did I do to deserve that?!" asked InuYasha with a frown on his face.

"You know exactly what you did!" Kagome snapped back.

"No I don-" InuYasha replied until he was cut off.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. "Jerk."

Then Kagome stormed out the door towards the well.

"What was that for?: InuYasha yelled when the subjugation spell wore off.

"Well there are only two things I know of that you could've done to make Kagome that mad," Miroku said wisely.

"Oh yeah, and what would t hey be exactly?" InuYasha asked glaring at Miroku who ignored it.

"One, you could've compared her to Kikyo…"

"Which I haven't!" InuYasha yelled.

"Recently," Sango muttered.

' _Idiot,'_ Shippo thought.

"Or you snuck off to see Kikyo. So which one did you do this time?" Miroku asked.

"Get one thing straight you crooked monk, I don't sneak to do anything. And just so you know I haven't done either of those things lately!" yelled InuYasha.

"Well you did something to make Kagome mad, so why don't you just ask her what it is and apologize?" suggested Sango.

"Apologize! Why? For something I didn't even do?"

"How do you know you didn't do something to offend her id you won't ask?" asked Sango.

Uh oh. He didn't have a comeback for that one. So, being the guy he is, he made something up.

"Just shut up and mind your own business!" InuYasha yelled as he exited the hut.

"Idiot," said Shippo.

"I couldn't agree more," said Sango.

"Neither could I," agreed Miroku.

"I heard that!" yelled InuYasha.

They all cringed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry, I did not expect this story to be a chapter story, but it was taking me forever to type it and I really wanted to get it to you! Note: italics are InuYasha's thoughts, bold italics are his conscience.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

 **On with the story!**

 **WITH KAGOME**

" _That jerk! Why won't he just admit he went off with Kikyo? It's not like InuYasha and I are in a relationship. Ugh. I think I'm just going to go home for a while.'_

So she leapt down the well and let.

Without saying a word. To anybody (Hint: InuYasha).

This isn't going to be pretty.

 **WITH INUYASHA**

He saw her leave. She didn't tell him se was leaving. So why was she?

' _She left without asking me? Who the hell does she think she is?'_

' _ **The woman you love.'**_

' _Who are you?'_ InuYasha asked.

' _ **Your conscience.'**_

' _Yeah, well what do you want?'_

' _ **I want you to tell her the truth.'**_

' _What truth?'_

' _ **That you love her and not Kikyo.'**_

' _Over my dead body! I don't take orders from you!'_

' _ **You saw the way she left. You know that someday she's going to leave just like that, only it'll be forever. Think about that.'**_

He had been thinking about that. In fact, it was on the list of he thought about most. He knew someday she would leave and never come back.

He also knew he loved her, more than life itself. He'd give up anything to be with her. He didn't want to risk losing her by telling hre his feelings. The truth was he was afraid he'd scare her off.

He'd commissioned Totosai to make a ring for Kagome in case he ever did get the courage to tell her how he felt.

Now he wasn't so sure he should tell her. He didn't know how she felt about him. He didn't even know if she liked this era enough that she'd want to stay in it whether she was with him or not. The only thing he did know was that he didn't know anything.

 **X X X**

It had been three days. She still was not back. InuYasha was getting pissed off and getting on everyone's last nerve.

"Why hasn't she come back yet?!" yelled InuYasha.

"You've been asking yourself that question for the last two days. Why don't you just go get Kagome and ask her yourself?" Sango suggested.

"Sango is right." Miroku replied. "And anyways, if you hadn't angered her in the first place she wouldn't have left."

"I angered her! I didn't do anything!" yelled InuYasha.

"Like I said before, how do you know you didn't do anything if you won't ask?" Sango yelled back.

As before, InuYasha didn't have a comeback.

 **X X X**

 **WITH KAGOME**

' _It's been three days and he still hasn't come for me. I guess it finally has happened. He must've gone after Kikyo after I left. He's not coming for me this time.'_

 **X X X**

 **WITH INUYASHA**

It had been almost a month since she left and she still wasn't back. InuYasha (though he's never admit it to anyone but himself) was afraid Kagome would never come back.

 **X X X**

InuYasha kept moping around the village. It was making them crazy. Kagome was gone and InuYasha was so gloomy they couldn't stand being around him.

"That's it! Miroku, this has gone on long enough!" Sango yelled.

"I agree Sango, but what can we do?" Miroku questioned.

"We have to do something! Miroku, they love each other, the only people who can't see it is themselves!"

"What do you suggest we do?" Miroku asked.

"I suggest we open their eyes, starting with InuYasha," Sango answered with an evil grin.

 **X X X**

 **WITH KAGOME**

It had been a month and she still was gloomy. She missed Sango and Miroku. She missed Shippo and Kaede. But most of all, she missed InuYasha.

She knew she could never be with him, but that didn't stom her from wishing that things were different. That didn't stop her from loving him.

 **Author's Note: Dun, Dun, Dun…**

 **So, what are Sango and Miroku planning? What will Kagome and InuYasha do? What hilarity and chaos is about to ensue? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **I know it's short, but I was typing in the wee hours of the morning. Please review! I love getting your feedback! Thank you to those who have reviewed already!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! Remember that italics are thought's and bold italics are InuYasha's conscience.**

 **Thank you to Tensa-Zangetsu102, tico, GuardianGirl24 for their reviews! Keep 'em coming guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (waaaaah!) But I do own the poem, it is one of my original works and if you would like to use it, please ask permission.**

 **On with the story!**

"So you know the plan?"

"Yes, my dear Sango, we wait for InuYasha and then…"

"Shh! There he is!"

InuYasha was moping as he had done for almost a month and a half. Kagome still hadn't come back and InuYasha wasn't sure she ever would.

' _She's been gone for so long. She's never been gone this long before. What did I do to make her mad?"_ InuYasha thought.

' _ **I don't know, but maybe you should find her and ask her.'**_

' _Feh. What good would it do? She'd tell me to leave and she'd 'sit' me to death.'_

' _ **How do you know if you won't try?'**_

And as usual when InuYasha didn't have a good comeback…

' _Shut up!'_

' _ **Whatever you say, it's your life stupid!'**_

 **LATER ON**

"InuYasha!"

' _Oh great, here comes my daily nagging!'_ Ever since Kagome left Sango had been pushing InuYasha to apologize.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry."

"Feh. For what?"

"This."

Sango then hit him on the head with her boomerang.

 **EVEN LATER ON**

He had a headache. It felt like someone chucked a rock at his head and hit spot on. But wait! It wasn't a rock, it was Sango's boomerang!

"I'm gonna get you for this one!"

He opened his eyes and there were Sango and Miroku standing right in front of him… with evil smirks on their faces.

' _Uh oh. This can't be good.'_

That's when he noticed- he couldn't move his body. They tied him up!

"Grrr… What's this? Untie me!" InuYasha growled.

"I'm sorry my friend, but we can't do that," Miroku said with his arms crossed.

"Not until you agree to see Kagome," Sango said firmly.

"Feh. Yeah right! I've told you a thousand times I'm not going to see her!"

"Why not?" asked Sango.

"Just… just… because and that's final!"

"That's not an answer InuYasha," stated Miroku, "What are you so afraid of that you won't go see her?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just think it's a waste of time."

"You think Kagome is a waste of time?" Sango asked.

"I didn't say that!" InuYasha yelled, "Quit putting words in my mouth!"

"Then tell us why you won't go see her!" Sango yelled back.

"Yes, tell us why InuYasha," Miroku said calmly.

"Because there's no point! She's just going to tell me to leave anyway! Can't you idiots see it! She left and hasn't come back. She wants nothing to do with me!" InuYasha yelled. "She wants nothing to do with a stupid hanyou."

The last part was said bery quietly, but Sango and Miroku heard it.

"Is that why you think she left?" Sango asked with a sad face.

"Feh." InuYasha turned his head so that his friends couldn't see the pain in his eyes.

"InuYasha, you have no idea how wrong you are. If anything, that's the exact opposite of how she feels," Sango responded.

"How would **you** know?"

"Because I'm her best friend and we talk about everything."

"…" He didn't have a response for that, he was still worrying about some of the things he just told them.

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you."

Sango then walked across the room to the corner where Kagome's backpack had been put. She began to rummage around for something and "Aha"-ed when she found what she was looking for.

"Kagome's probably going to kill me for showing this to you, but it's for her own good."

She opened a sketchbook to a page. In the picture both InuYasha and Kagome looked a little older, InuYasha was standing behind her with his arms tight around her waist and Kagome was looking up at him as he was looking at her.

InuYasha eyes widened. Sango flipped to another page. In this picture the two were kissing under Goshinbuku.

InuYasha's eyes became wider and he began to blush. Sango flipped to yet another page. She began to read aloud:

"His eyes like molten gold ,

A flaming fire

His hair las silver as

Moonshine

His laugh like thunder

In a warm spring storm

His smile like sunshine,

His arms warm and protecting,

His heart bold and brave."

"How beautiful, I didn't know Kagome was a poet," Miroku praised with a smile.

"Do you see now, InuYasha? She doesn't see you a stupid hanyou. She describes you as the light of her life," Sango said, her eyes beginning to water.

InuYasha was speechless. All this time he thought Kagome would never love him. He thought she only accepted him because he protected her. He saw how wrong eh was.

"Now are you convinced that you need to go after her?" Sango asked.

"Feh," InuYasha said, still trying to hide his blush.

"Not 'feh', InuYasha, if you don't see her and talk to her, you're going to lose her forever!" Sango yelled.

"InuYasha anyone with eyes can see Kagome loves you, even if you're still in denial," Miroku said.

"I'm not in denial, I'm thinking! And will you idiots untie me!"

"Do you promise to go to Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I told you there's no point! I don't even know what I did wrong! And I'll drop dead before I ask Kagome and make a fool of myself!" InuYasha screamed.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"We'll let you go if you promise to tell us exactly what happened the night before Kagome left. Maybe then we can find out what you did." Sango offered.

Miroku then untied InuYasha.

"I left after dinner to go do something and when I came back Kagome was still up, I told her to go to bed and then I kept watch," InuYasha recalled.

"What did you leave to do exactly?" asked Miroku.

"Not what you're thinking!"

"So you didn't go to see Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"I just told you I didn't!"

"Then where did you go?" asked Sango.

"None of your business!"

"InuYasha…" Sango growled.

"Fine… if you idiots must know I … I was picking up a ring I commissioned Totosai to make for Kagome." InuYasha tried to contain his blush.

Both looked at InuYasha with eyes as big as saucers and jaws on the floor.

"Who knew that you were a romantic InuYasha!" Miroku exclaimed laughingly.

"Miroku stop it!" Sango scolded, "InuYasha that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, yeah. Well I didn't want Kagome to know. She must've thought I went to see Kikyo."

"I can see where she got that idea. InuYasha you have to tell her the truth," Sango pleaded with him.

"I can't! Haven't you idiots heard a word I've said?! She could never love a hanyou like me!" InuYasha yelled.

"Haven't you heard a word we've said? InuYasha, you heard the poem, you saw the drawings. Who else do you think she could be talking about?" Sango yelled.

"InuYasha, Sango is right. As we've said, anyone with eyes can see Kagome loves you and anyone with eyes can see you love her just as much."

"InuYasha, I know Kagome well enough to know can never stay mad at you. But she believes you ran out on her and if you don't convince her otherwise.. you'll lose her," Sango said.

"Alright, alright! I'll go. But if you tell Kagome anything I said…" InuYasha growled.

"We know, you'll do something painful to us," Miroku and Sango said together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I appreciate the feedback! Please continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

 **WITH INUYASHA**

He was outsider her window. He could hear her sob in her sleep. By the time Miroku and Sango had convinced him to come, it was long after dark.

He climbed into her window and stood by her bed. He saw the tears fall down her face. She was crying in her sleep, but about what?

"InuYasha… don't go," she moaned.

Go where? Why would he leave her?

"Kikyo…" She moaned as if reading his thoughts.

' _She's crying over me… again. How many times have I made her cry? I don't deserve someone like her.'_

And he slipped out of the window, into the night and into the well.

 **WITH KAGOME**

She had to go back. She hadn't realized it, but she had brought the jewel with her.

' _At least now I have an excuse to see him.'_

She wanted to know why he hadn't come back for her. It had been almost two months!

She gathered a fresh set of clothes and went to take a shower.

 **WITH INUYASHA**

"I can't believe it! You didn't even talk to her!" Sango yelled.

"I know, I know!"

"Why didn't you talk to her InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"Be…because…because she was asleep!"

"Couldn't you have waited until she woke up? Or do you not have enough patience even for that?" Sango mumbled.

InuYasha began to bang his head against the tree he was sitting against.

"You weren't there…" he whispered, "you didn't have to see her cry."

"She was crying?" Sango asked quietly.

"And calling for me in her sleep."

"Why is that InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"From what I heard she thought I was leaving her for Kikyo .. but I wouldn't do that because…because I love her."

Miroku and Sango's jaws dropped.

"I can't believe it!"

"You've finally admitted it InuYasha, congratulations!" Miroku congratulated.

"Can you guys leave? I think I just want to be alone for a while, you know, to think," InuYasha replied.

"Okay, come get us if you need us," Sango offered.

 **WITH KAGOME**

She had decided not to wear her school uniform. It was old and ripped and she had outgrown it. Instead she wore a white sundress with a blue sash and she wore her hair in a ponytail.

She walked out of the front door after saying goodbye to her family, opened the shrine , and jumped into the well.

 **WITH INUYASHA**

He had been thinking about everything that had gone on over the last few weeks when he felt her aura. He saw her come out of the well. She looked so beautiful in that white dress.

' _Not that she doesn't look beautiful in anything she wears,'_ he thought.

She was calling for him.

' _I better get down there.'_

 **WITH KAGOME**

He jumped down from out of the trees.

' _I should've known he was up there,'_ she thought.

"Kagome?" he spoke.

He was staring at her, she had her back turned to him, but she knew he was staring at her.

"Kagome," he spoke again.

She turned towards him.

 **X X X**

 **GENERAL POV**

"Oh, there you are. I was just looking for you."

"I know, I heard," he replied.

"Oh, right. Ears," she said while pointing to his ears.

"Kagome, I want…"

"I know. Don't worry it's still with me. I just came to bring it to you," she said reaching for the jewel around her neck.

' _Oh no. Please don't let her think that's what I was wanting!'_ InuYasha thought, panicking.

"Here you go." She said putting the completed jewel in his hand. Then she turned and began to walk away towards the well.

' _I should've known that was all he wanted, that he didn't want to see me other than to get the jewel,"_ she thought as she began crying.

 **X X X**

He just stood there staring at the jewel they had worked so hard to put back together.

' _ **Go after her you idiot.'**_

' _You again?'_

' _ **Hurry, if she jumps down the well, she can't come back, she doesn't have the jewel!'**_

"Kagome!" He yelled as she began to run towards the well.

 **X X X**

She heard him yell.

' _What could he possibly want now?'_ she asked herself.

He ran up, grabbed her, spun her around, and embraced her.

Kagome stood still.

"InuYasha what do you want?"

"Kagome, please don't leave."

"What reason do I have for staying? You're going to leave with Kikyo soon." Oops, she hadn't meant for that to come out.

"What?" He asked as he let her go.

"You heard me. You're leaving with Kikyo. I saw you run off to her the night before I left." She turned to leave.

"Kagome, wait! You've got it all wrong!" he said trying to keep her from leaving.

"You say that every time you leave to see her! You say that every time I've finally gotten up the courage to leave you!"

She was right, but that didn't matter, he had to stop her.

"Kagome, honest, that's not where I was!"

"Really? Then where were you?" she yelled.

He had to tell her the truth. Sango and Miroku were right, if he didn't, he'd lose her.

"I…I… I was…" he stuttered.

"With Kikyo," she turned.

"No!" He grabbed her, "I was getting this!"

He reached into his robe and retrieved the ring he had Totosai make for Kagome.

Kagome stared at it. It was beautiful, the ring had silver leaves going around and a silver lotus on top.

"For you," InuYasha said.

Kagome's head darted up.

"For me? Why?" she asked.

"Tradition. Your mon said that…" InuYasha started.

' _He couldn't be asking what I think he's asking!'_

InuYasha dropped to one knee.

"Kagome, I know I'm just a lowly hanyou and you deserve so much better, but…"

"You're not lowly, don't ever say that!"

"Kagome will you marry me?"

He closed his eyes and hoped she wouldn't 'sit' him to death.

Her eyes went wider than should be humanly possible.

"Yes!" she screamed as she tackled him to the ground.

He opened his eyes just as she kissed him.

It was a long, long kiss. The first of many.

"You mean it?" he asked, afraid he'd heard wrong.

"Of course, I love you InuYasha."

"I love you , too, Kagome."

She couldn't believe how long she had waited to hear that.

 **Author's Note: This is not the last chapter! I will post the epilogue soon! Thank you to every one who reviewed. Please review again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here it is, the long awaited epilogue! Please keep in mind that I wrote this story 6 years ago and found it in an old notebook. The series had not ended yet (at least in English) My writing style has changed, but I will appreciate all reviews because they help me become a better writer and help me keep my loyal readers happy!**

 **Epilogue**

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

The whole village had come out to see this. Koga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku all showed up.. Even Sesshomaru and Jaken had shown up (though InuYasha suspected that Rin had a part in that).

InuYasha was standing at the end of the crowd of spectators with Miroku and Shippo at his side.

The music began and Sango walked down the aisle in a pink kimono. She and Miroku had just been married two months before in the spring. Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of his wife.

Everyone rose and turned around. The only sound was that of a lone flute.

Down the aisle came Kagome in her beautiful whit wedding kimono. She was carrying a bouquet of red lilies.

InuYasha couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

It was their anniversary and Kagome was as happy as could be. She already had dinner set, including a side of his favorite ramen (chicken flavor!). Now all she had to do was wait until InuYasha…

"Hey, InuYasha! How was the hunt with Sesshomaru?"

"It went great! We caught three deer. Mmm… what smells good?"

"Dinner. It's already ready."

"Oh great, and by the way…" He began to as he pulled a package from behind his back, "Happy Anniversary."

She opened it up, it was a new baby blue kimono with purple flowers on it.

"Mmm. Something smells good," he said as she hugged him.

"I know, I know, you're hungry!" she laughed.

"No, it's not the food," he said as he smelled her neck. "It's you," he answered her unspoken question as he pulled away.

She had smelled strange for the last few weeks now and he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

She pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Happy Father's Day InuYasha."

 **That's all folks! Please read and review. And keep your eye out, I'm going to be publishing the first chapter of another InuKag fic in the next few days! It is titled "The Bikini". (Rated T, I'm not telling any more or else I'll spoil it!) Until next time! And thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story or me!**


End file.
